Ark 7 Episode 32: Gym Class!
Participants *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Keyth Tasanagi *Rina Matsumoto *Yukina Saito *Kayoko Fuchizaki *Linres Akayama Impresssed: Rina got up from her bed and looked at the clock, she was early. Rina just stared at the clock and fell back into her bed snuggling up into her blanket. She tossed around to the right then the left. She couldn't wake up, might as well come in early. She got up got dressed, the usual routine. She walked out of her apartment and locked it. Finally she was almost at the school. Her walk to the school wasn't so bad. She kept a blank emotionless look as she was looking around at all the people who usually come in early. Finally she entered the school and she strolled around, she didn't even look a bit tired although she was exhausted. She kept her head held high and her stride on point. 'God.. Gym first period? I get dressed just to get all sweaty and gross a few minutes later.. I just won't work too hard.' She thought to herself as she entered the gym looking around. She looked around for a teacher remembering she was early she shook her head. She was the first person there. Not even the teacher was in the gym. She sighed. "Typical.." She mumbled walking to the bleachers and sat on a bench. She thought a bit and wondered 'maybe I can nap on the bleachers until class starts.' She thought to herself as she started to lay on the bleachers shutting her eyes slowly dozing off into a deep sleep. The bleachers may not have been comfortable but Rina could care any less plus she wasn't one to complain all that much. xXAyperosXx: Lenris sighs as he gets up t of the bed. He had stayed up almost all night, and now its starting to hit him. He takes him a shower, fixes his hair, though it still looked like he just got out of bed and brushes his teeth and then puts on a rather formal outfit. A red buttenup shirt and jaket, with a pair of black pants with susspenders on the sides and then puts on some black boots and grabs his back pack and heads out. He was early but oh well. He waits for the bus. He was sixteen but didn't have a car. and he then puts in his ear buds as the bus came up and he gets on sitting at the front. He gets up and walks off the bus and steps on the school grounds. he was a bit of a loner, not only that but new to this school, so he didn't have any friends. Must made fun of him due to the way he looked, being pale skinned and snow white hair. This brings up the nick name most of the other guys call him Snow White. He didn't care. He was very forgiving, maybe a bit too much, but they way he's been raised is to forgive and forget, but there are times he just wants to punch them in the face. Then again, its not his way. All his life he's been tought to turn the other cheek, or to only fight back when you must. But today seems different. He feels like something gonna happen today. Maybe some fun for once. but then it hit him. "I didn't bring a change of cloths for gym..." His voice was light.. As he was a bit young though he didn't look it. He sighed again going ahead and heading to his first class. Even though right now he wanted to kick himself for not bringing anymore cloths. But he stolls on in the gym and sits on the bleachers waiting. Someone else was in there with him, but he paid no mind. BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP.” Danny’s alarm had been going off over, and over, and over again for about an hour now. He wanted to wake up but couldn’t quite get the feel of it. As a matter of fact he wasn’t even in his bed. He was under Densuke’s bed. Densuke would wake up yawning and hit the Alarm clock. “Danny. Get your ass up and head to school already.” Danny would wake and scurry form underneath the bed in slouchy like fashion only to stand himself up and wobble a bit. “This school thing suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks…..I don wanna go.” Densuke would growl. “not this early man. Not this early.” Danny would groan before sticking his hands out and exclaiming. “Felicty hasn’t even cooked breakfast yet!” Densuke would lay down and turn his back to Danny. “She’s sleeping, deal with it. Go get a shower, I’ve been smelling you all night….” Danny would scowl…until sniffing his under arms, and making a “Blech!” Noise. Danny would then hop in the shower, taking a quick 10 minute power nap before leaping out triumphantly and grabing a towel. He’d come his hair, wash and brush his teeth, and get what he called “funky fresh dressed”. Which was just school attire but oh what the hell ever. Danny would step outside and feel that fresh morning breeze. “Ahhh…. Now for the ride.” Danny would look both ways before, hoping on…Densuke’s hoverbike. “Bitch thinks he’s slick hiding the key…heh heh heh.” Danny would, pop the keyhole, and put the two wires together, starting the bike, and revving it one time. “HI HO SILVA! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!” Danny would drive off in a blaze of speed, heading right for the school. On densuke’s hover bike it didn’t take very long at all to get there. He’d arrive and park it firmly. Once off, he’d be met by Japanese gangsters. The worst kind. “Uh oh…” Danny would speak low trying to walk passed them. One of them stopped danny in his tracks. “So chan, you got that money you said you’d bring? For the deal we had.” The one speaking was a rather tall aisan man. Talking Yao Ming here. Danny would look up. “yo yo yo, see what had happened was…..I lost it.” The Asian man and his crew surrounded danny menacingly….::30 MINUTES LATER: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0 skip to the chorus) Danny would bust into the doors of the gym with a gang of aisan men behind him, doing some sort of ritualistic dance which involved pretending to ride a horse. Danny suddenly had a pair of aviator sunglasses, and so did the men. The music would be blasting out of nowhere seemingly as the entered the gym with a loud burst and almost…inhuman synced dance movements. Danny would then end it by spinning around and raising his hand to the air. “WOO! CHANTASTIC!” (music can stop). The Asian men would then disperse. One of them dapping danny up. “Word word, don’t worry about that money man, I gotchu.” “Oh cool, no doubt, no doubt” danny would retort and look around. “Good god this place is bone dry…hey look people. HEY! RINA! RI-h-hi hi NA!” Danny would lightly skip over to her, and squat down infront of her bleacher she was using as a bed, and speak. He was excited like a dog who’d finally been fed. In a deep broading cartoonish voice danny would greet her. “hey hey hey! Sup!?” he’d extend the p and pop his lips after making the last of the pronunciation of that word. InukaAnite: Kayoko looked at her watch, pacing in the teacher's office. She glanced at the sheet of paper on her desk, and put it back down, walked away, came back and looked at it again. She was a science teacher, yet for some reason, she had been chosen to watch over Gym this morning. Her least favorite thing to participate in; mostly due to the fact that as a teenager she was bullied for being so smart. Her family had brains not braun, so she was on her own most of the time. Kayoko glanced down at her watch again, looking around the empty teacher's work room. She stood next to her desk and straightened up, smiling to no one and then bowed to no one. "Good morning, My name is Kayoko Fuchizaki and I'm your new Science Department Head. Thank you for having me and please take care of me," she said to herself. She groaned and shook her head, "Too formal..". She slouched and put her hands on her hips, "Yo, My name is Kayoko, I'm in charge of the science-y stuff from now on. Nice to meet ya'." She paused and then giggled to herself. "Way too casual...". She fixed her hair, and looked around the office again. Kayoko had heard awful things about this school, and had seen awful things happen already. This school was famous for it's "little mobsters" and children of yakuza leaders and members. The thought made her shudder with fear. She started pacing again, her heels clicking against the tile floor of the office. She shook her hands and let out a breath, talking to herself, trying to give herself confindence. She clapped her hands against her thighs, and then sat down in her office chair, bouncing in it, wincing when it made a squeaking noise. Kayoko got up and bent over, making sure all the screws were in the chair right. She fiddled with it for awhile before she heard some kids starting to come down the hall. She yelped, and hit her head on the desk, crying out and holding her head, tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed her head and stood up, grabbing her purse and schedule, before hurridely heading out the door of the office. She walked through the halls, looking at the map a fellow teacher had drawn for her, and found the gym. She walked in and tripped over her own heel. She yelled and fell flat on her face, sitting up imediately after, rubbing her nose and whimpering. "Owwie..." She gasped and looked over to the bleachers seeing kids already on the stands. Kayoko stood up and flattened out her skirt and shirt, clearing her throat, her face in a bright red blush. "G-Good morning. I apologize for being late, but I'm the new teacher Mrs. Fuchizaki, please treat me kindly." She bowed slightly and gathered up all of her papers that had fallen from her tumble earlier. Discordia: Yukina stirred under her covers and pulled them over her head, begging the sun to sink back down. “School, uhg,” was the thought she had as she tried to snuggle into the covers. Perhaps if she had actually had a bed to snuggle into it would have made procrastinating so much easier. However, the hard wood floor against her back was no better than waking up. So, she kicked the covers off as if she was furious with them and let out a groan. She slipped on her red heels and her black beanie, not bothering to change out of her jeans and shirt from the night before. It wasn’t like she needed to impress anyone. After brushing her teeth she grabbed a warm coke from the box on the floor making a note that she desperately needed a refrigerator and lit up a smoke as she headed out the door. It slammed behind her as she made her way down the steps to the street below. It was just a small ally, and not much activity. Must be too early for all the crack heads, hell it was too early for her. Yukina finally made it to school and she peered through the fence at all the kids making their way through the doors in their matching uniforms. She knew she had forgotten something, or perhaps she didn’t really forget. “It is way too early in the morning for this shit” she thought as she looked around. So, instead, she made her way around to the back of the school and found a nice little corner to sneak into. With a smile on her lips she pulled out a joint from her cigarette pack and lit it. As she inhaled, she leaned against the wall and proper her foot against it, expelling a puff of smoke into the air. Impresssed: Rina was having such a nice dream, she was in the middle of jumping in the air to slice a monster the size of godzilla in half, it had a large smile with glass looking bloody teeth, red ooze dripped from the monster's eyes and mouth. It was not a charming look but the blade sliced through it like butter. She front flipped for a landing and did a tumble roll as she landed on the sidewalk. Soon enough in the distanced she noticed a familiar face.. 'Danny?' She spoke in her dream. She groaned as she heard the familiar voice ringing in her ear sounding a bit louder. She yelped as she woke up and flailed her arms about at Danny. "GOODNESS!" She squealed. Her bright red-looking eyes blinked staring at him. She just watched him and shook her head. "A good morning would be much more calmer, Danny.." She rubbed her head sitting up and looking around the gym looking as if she just arose from the dead, more people entered the gym, even the teacher. She looked as if she might have fell but Rina probably slept through it. She paid her attention back to Danny and blankly looked at him. "You're a mess." She said as started to button up his shirt and pat down his messy ass hair. She pulled away then looking straight ahead, trying to stay awake. She rubbed her eyes and covered her face as she yawned a bit. "Nyyyaaa…" She shook her head from her yawn, her eyes teared up a bit from yawning, she rubbed her eyes again blinking around. She picked up her legs and held her knees close to her chest and hugged her knees. She buried her face in-between her legs and shut her eyes tightly, keeping quiet. xXAyperosXx: Lenris watches as others come in and shakes his head as the one guy pops in like he owns the place. he then looks to the door as the new teacher walks in and jumps up as she face face first on the floor to help her, but sits back down as she pops right back up like a spring and listens to her as she speaks and bows his head to her. One good thing about this school was that most the teachers were nice. But the students, he could do without being around them. Most of them seemed to upity for him. So he will stick to himself for now. "I wonder what they have in store for gym class today." He says quietly. he just hopes there wont be much sweating involved or he will be doing it shirtless. Thats the least he can do, he has some DO but that wont help much if he sweats on his shirt and what not. He didn't care, he had no shame to his body. being a bit skinny, but toned as well. He may not look like it, but he is very athletic. As well as strong haveing gone through manny different fighting classes and his dad teaching him ontop of that. They always tell him that He reminds them of his brother. Ayperos, though he had a lighter side than he did, being less ruthless and much more mercifull. Lenris wants to meet his brother. But his parents don't even know he is still alive and for all Lenris knows he was dead. But this was in the back of his mind at the moment. right now he needs to keep his head in school and thats were it will stay if he can help it. Danny would pout as Rina began “fixing him up”. Danny would wriggle the entire time “hey It took me forever to get this charm going….hmph.” Danny would mess his own hair back up raising an eyebrow at her as she yawned and basically cuddled herself in a knees to chest type deal. “You’re really a hands on type person you know that? First my chicken and now clothing? Do I have no dignity to you!” Danny would point to himself and just as he did the teacher walked in. There was maybe one or two other kids in here at this point? Danny would raise a hand and wave, speaking to her. “Mrs. Suzukihondacivicaccord! Pleasure to meet cha! Names Danniel Chan! But you can call me Mr.Boombastic if if helps you any”. Danny would turn to Rina. “This isn’t over. I’m not done ranting to you young lady!” Danny would point his two fingers at his eyes, and point them back at Rina, and as he did he would fall down the hardwood blecahers, one, by one…by one….by one. Until finally hitting the bottom only to get up and do the “I’m watching you” sign to Rina again. He’d waltz over and help the teacher pick up her papers. As he did more misc students began to arrive slowly. Kids off all heights and weghts. At least 35. “Here ya go. Keep up with the times lady your to shy. You know it’s teachers like you that get hentai’d really easily.” Suddenly there was a rumbling in the gym…something like an earthquake, as the lights started to flicker on and off as the gymnasium shook back and forth.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-ZDnH8tlIw ) All of a sudden A hold opened up in the middle of the gym, and a stone pillar rose from it, almost hitting the ceiling but not quite. It was brown in color, and looked like a roman column. 5 columns arose after it’s rising and suddeny fireworks sprang from the heavens, each of a different color and origin, and a voice could be heard so feverishly and loud, it was almost omnipotent. “GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING KASIHANA HIGH STUDENTS! Welcome! To Mr.Con’s Gym Class extrodinare!!!” The column in the middle would spit in half, dispersing and leaving chunks of rock on the ground, as mr.con stood in his usual red and grey attire, with his arms folded and a brighter than white smile on his face. “You all look like you could use some excitement! So lets skip the chatter, the small talk is useless! I wanna see some ferocity in those eyes! Lets wake up with!” Mr.Con would clap his hands together and push them on the stone pillar, the electricity surging through and on the ground suddenly appeared red rubber balls, about the size of a kick ball. “DODGEBALL! A TRUE TEST!.......of courage.” Mr. con would raise a fist to the air in a proud sense of joy. “Rules are simple! You get hit…your not out. No no no that’s just to lame. If you get hit you get hit. The only way to be out of the game is through KNOCKOUT! We have the nurses office down the hall…oh and by the way. The pillars and rocks scattred around the field will serve as cover. Let the games begin!” The children would storm the field instanatly running around and beginning to grab red balls, and chunk them at each other. No one wasted any sort of time. Mr.con would then make his way over to Mrs.Fuchizaki. “You must be the new girl. I’m Mr. Consequential, but you can call me Mr.Con for short.” He’d nod. Then look over to Danny. “You didn’t stay after school yesterday young man.” Danny would hold his hands up and shake them back and forth. “Wait a heheh I can explain!” “NO EXPLANATIONS NEEDED!” Danny would be slapped in the face, with yet another…cookie? And sent straight into the battle field only to be hit with 5 red balls in mid air and thrown to the ground. “B--…bad day….ahhh…” InukaAnite: Kayoko was about to yell something at the boy, but the gym started to rumble. She cried out and held onto the bleacher seats, and once the rumbling stopped, she waved the dust out of her face, coughing. She stood up, listening in horror as the teacher began to talk. She looked at him with disbelief when he said he was a teacher here. Kayoko again opened her mouth to say something, but then Mr. Con hit the student and sent him flying. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she stepped back, trembling in fear. "H-How... How is that allowed..." She put a hand to her mouth, closing her mouth. Kayoko looked back at Mr. Con and checked her watch, "Class was supposed to start five minutes ago, Mr. Con-" A ball came flying at her and she ducked, crying out again. She stood back up, holding up her clipboard for protection, "The kids shouldn't be allowed to beat each other up in a childs game!" She told him, looking very worried as dodgeballs kept flying past them. "Excuse me for questioning you on my first day, but this is very wrong and can get very violent very quickly..." She slid behind him, dodging another dodgeball. "Even for us!" Discordia: Yukina finished the joint and pulled herself off the wall, trudging to class. The halls were empty by now as she checked her schedule. “Gym class, great” she muttered under her breath as she hit the locker room and pulled out her gym clothes in a rumpled heap. She lit up a Newport as she shimmied out of her clothes. After she suited up into a pair of shorts and some Nikes, she made her way to the gym and slipped through the door, watching from the back. As the teacher explained the rules, her lips curved into a smirk as she started stretching from side to side before cracking her knuckles. “TKO, here we go” She said as she positioned herself behind one of the pillars. “This should be fun.” A red ball came rolling past the pillar and she snaked out her leg and coherced it towards her, not leaving the safety of her pillar. In front of her, a kid crouched behind a column angled to her left. With all the strength in her arm, she sent the ball towards the back of his head. She grinned as the thud filled the air and the ball made contact. The kid’s head smacked into the stone and he bounced off it than crumbled to the floor. Yukina let out a small chuckle as she collected another ball and her eyes scanned the room for her next target. Impresssed: She shook her head in her knees and blurted out. "Nope." She was so blunt but she was indeed honest. She looked up at him and watched him blankly. Her face stayed emotionless and empty as he gave off his "oh so scary" warning signs. Her face tilted when he mentioned hentai. "Hentai?" She whispered to herself. Her innocence could easily be shown on her face, even though she was a very blunt and dangerous tiny woman. She watched as Mr.Con made his usual, extreme entrance. She shook her head, soon enough he mentioned the word "Dodgeball". Her eyes widened a bit watching as Danny flew by with a cookie. She stood up and called out to Mr.Con. "I OBJECT!" She yelled out to him over the bleaches. "My body is too frail and delicate for dodgeball." She crossed her arms clearly making up excuses not to play. She stood her ground and held her head up high closing her eyes. Soon enough she hear a "WOOSH" noise, a dodgeball flew by her face. She stood there not moving as each dodgeball that flew at her only flew by her each time. She got sick of them failing and opened her eyes shaking her head. Another ball flew towards her abdomen, she quickly caught it and glanced around the court for her "prey". The one who threw the ball. She caught eye contact and started to walk down the bleachers slowly, as dodge balls flew all around the gym. Somehow each ball missed her just by an inch. She waved to her victim and pegged the ball at their face, knocking them out backwards. The ball made a loud thud and the kids eyes rolled back behind his head. The kid flopped back as nurses hurried to pick him up and carry him out of the gym. "Now.. what was I saying.. Ah I was protesting right." She started to drag him across the gym floor and out of the gym. "Best excuse ever." She kept on dragging him until she tugged him too hard causing him to hit his head on the wall. "Oops.." She shrugged and kept on dragging him to the nurse. * xXAyperosXx: His eyes would widen as the pillar came up and the man spoke. "Knockout?? What the hell?" He would say in his head. But before he could even get up a ball was sent right at his face and he quickle bent back and cought the ball. He gets up and unbuttens his shirt to where his torso was showing and slips off his jacket. He then hops down the bleachers and at the last one flips and throws the ball, sending it right at the one that threw it to begin with and bashes him in the face. The force knocking the student on his back. Lenris points and laughs, but was cut short as 5 red balls were thrown at him. He quickly barrel rolls off to the side and ducks down behind a rather large rock, and looks around grabing a ball and pop throwing it hard and hits one person in the side of the head, the force poping the ball off and smashes into another persons face. He started to laugh as a ball flies past his head with a whistle. "Wow!" He starts to dodge around grabing a couple and spins around tossing one ball hard, hitting someone in the chest and after another spin pops off the other hitting anothers legs as they run, making them faceplant the ground. He stops spining a bit dizzy and shakes his head. As he looks he then gets nailed right in the face and falls back hiting the ground hard, but rolls back to his feet. "Nice one!!" He then jumps behind another rock and pops in his ear buds. "Time for some tunes." He starts to bob his head and tap his hand on his leg. "Ok! Lets do this!" He jets up And sees a ball head for the teachers and runs up catching it. he then takes two fingers and salutes them, being hit by two balls in the back. And spins around throwing the ball hard, this time it bings off three different people. Not the one that hit him but oh well. "Score!!" He yells with his arms straight up in the air and then jumps back behind a rock, but not far enough and flips over it onto his back and laughs to himself. First time he's had this much fun in a long time. Though he wasn't one for hurting people this was fun. ::Mr.Con::. Mr. Con would raise an eyebrow to mrs.Fuchizuki and smile. “You just have to keep in mind, these kids need physical exercise. We won’t get in trouble cause it’s self inflicted! As far as I’m concerned this is a great way to exercise the mind and the body. And at the same time, they’ll learn who they can and can’t trust…” Mr.Con would catch a ball, aimed straight at the young woman’s face, and hand it to her. “go ahead. Give it a try. Just toss it at someone or something.” Mr.Con would grin innocently.::Danny:: “WAITWAITWAITWAITWAAAAAIT!” Danny would duck, dodge, weave, and dive roll his way throughout the field of flying balls. “MAKE SURE YOU HIT EM WHERE IT HURTS!” A kid shouted out, as they aimed at Danny relentlessly. Danny took cover behind a rock. “Keh. I really don’t feel like playing this game! I just wanted to be lazy today…..but if hope to survive I must escape!” Danny would jump to the field, and begin moonwalking, avoiding 3 beeline fast balls thrown at him. He’d then preform the Michael Jackson spin, catching a ball in his path, and start deflecting multiple dodgeballs, before throwing one, directly in the gut of a random teenager. Danny would then be struck on the side of his face with a ball, only to fall forward, but catch himself on his hands, and whilst in a handstand like motion, catch a ball between his ankles. He’d break dance capoeira spin his body and throw the dodgeball at two other kids, ricocheting it off of the sides of their heads. “Heh heh heh…” Danny would work his way across the field with a dodgeball in hand to deflect as many as he could from himself. Survival is key… InukaAnite: Kayoko flinched and then blinked, taking the ball. She clenched the ball in her hands and then raises the ball up, throwing it forward. But the ball was thrown straight down, hit the floor, flew back up knocking her in the chin, and making her fall back. The ball bounced away and the swirls appeared over her eyes. "I don't... think I'm cut out... for gym...". Kayoko sat up and rubbed her jaw, making sure nothing was broken and she slumped onto the bleachers, admitting defeat by placing her head inbetween her knees. She sighed heavily and shuddered when she heard a ball fly past her. She opened her Razor phone and then closed it, a dark cloud of angst falling over her head. Too many memories of her high school life all in one morning. Discordia: A ball smacked into her side, stinging her flesh slightly. Yukina’s head shot in the direction of where the ball had come from frustrated with herself for not paying attention. The kid who had thrown it was already aiming another ball in her direction. Her nostrils flared as she exhaled and her eyes narrowed. Surely he didn’t think he was going to hit her while she was paying attention. She pivoted to the side before dashing towards him, the ball whipping past her face as she rushed him. Just as she reached him, she dropped and slid as if she was sliding into home and her foot connected with his. She released the ball almost simultaneously with the power of both hands, aiming towards his nuts as he had already started to fall from her sliding into him. “Mr Con never said it wasn’t a contact sport” she said as she watched him grab at his crotch and fall over. She picked herself up and brushed herself off, glancing around to see if the teachers were watching. They seemed distracted for the moment on the other plays and she placed a sharp kick to her fallen classmate’s ribs. She wasn’t sure if she knocked him out or he was just smart enough to play dead. Either way, he wasn’t moving. Yukina’s eyes scanned the room again. She liked this spot, it was the very last column in the room and so all the other players were either in front of her or without cover. She could tell who the easy targets were, and who to stay away from… at least for now. Only one problem, no ball. She stepped out from the pillar, her red hair enough to catch attention and she waited. It wasn’t long before someone chucked a ball her way. She snagged it in mid-air and quickly stepped back behind the pillar. xXAyperosXx: He lays there behind a rock still laughing at himself and then grabs a ball, and jumps up but only to be smaked in the face instantly. And flys back throwing the ball in prosses, not aiming at anyone just throws it, but ends up hiting yet another student in the face, knocking him out instantly. And stands there looking around, the numbers were slowy going down. Seeing that the nurses will have plenty of people on the ground and them hurring dodgeing ball. So n0ow Lenris sits gainst the rock waiting , listening for how many more people are left Danny would make his way up one of the stone pillars. He kept climbing and climbing, taking dodge balls to the back consistently. His back was starting to sting from the impacts..but he perservered. He made it to the top of the dodgeball tower, and loomed over it. The balls were thrown in his direction and he weaved as many of them as he could..”I’m loosing consciousness….to many balls to the face…..” Danny would watch…the classmates reared back…getting ready…..to throw them at Danny. Danny would stand there, and open his arms….yelling at the top of his lungs. “BRING IT OOOOONNNNNN!!!!!” Danny would stand there as a legion of at least….35 to 40 red balls flew at his very body, and impacted with him on sight. Knocking him down the 15 foot high pillar and straight on to his back. Even after that, the balls would rain down on him forming a pile. Danny was quiet after that. Mr.con would comment. “annnnd. Danny’s out. Gym class is officially concluded. Have a great day students!” Discordia: “Damn, I could really use a smoke right about now,” she thought to herself as she leaned behind the pillar and watched. At this point, there was no reason for her to waste energy on the game. She kept herself alert, but let the others exhaust themselves in knocking out each other. They put on a pretty good show. “Well there went that plan,” she said as Mr. Con announced class was over. Yukina took her time returning to the locker room and showering. The other girls were mostly gone by the time she had wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out from the showers. Yukina leaned against the lockers and pulled out her cigarettes, lighting up and inhaling deeply. She pulled out a brush and began to style her hair. When she was content with it, she slipped her clothes back on and pulled on her hat and heels. She plopped onto the bench and pulled out a drawing pad and some charcoal pencils, sketching as she waited for lunch. Tasanagi: ((((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWaB4PXCwFU))))Waking up to the sound of sirens outside of his window he stood out of the bed. 10 or more girls left behind him sound asleep. Though he seemed unhappy... He put his clothing on for school, as soon as he left his room he'd be met with a claymore who was pressed against the wall watching as he left. " Your late." He said to his young friend. " I know, thanks mom." Claymore shook his head. " You should just go back to that girl already. Your always freeting over her, yet you dont take the ignitive to go after her. What are you waiting for?" He said to him which made Keyth stop looking back at him. " To become a man." He said going outside of there hideout walking to his motorcycle as he pulled himself across it. He sat there for a moment staring at himself through the mirror before he pulled the leather jacket over his dingy white shirt and hit the switch on the hover bike it went airbourne and then vwoosh! He was blasted into the air on the bike before moments he was swerving through district 1 traffic. flying through the hover cars and such as he ducked and weaved through the skies. His head tilted down so he could keep at an accurate speed. "..." Thoughts of his father broke through his mind, and everything that had happened as of recently. His right arm had a cast on it, Ginsei had broken it but it didnt stop Keyth from doing what he had to do. Swerving infront of two cars he hit the Turbo on the bike making it go even faster as he began to duck and weave through the traffic. Police sirens could be heard as he sighed and shook his head, not wanting to cause to much heat he'd pull over to the side of a building where he stood there waiting for the cop to possibly give him a ticket. The cop wore a KPD battle armoured suit. He took his helmet off to reveal his blonde hair as it hung over his face. He looked alot like Keyome Tasanagi. Infact he was built out of his facial structure. So when Keyth saw him, he cringed. He had heard of this cyborg... " Jet..Frost.."((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jet_Frost)) He said under his breathe as the cop approached him. Jet Smirked and nodded his head. " Brother." He said to Keyth. " Im not your brother..." He said looking away. " IN a way, we are brothers." Jet said. " Your father created me to divert attention from the authorites. Though when he died my freedom was fianlly giving to me. So, im a full fledged cop now." He said to Keyth. " Good for you, now are you gonna give me a fuckin ticket or not?" Keyth said as he put his hands in his pockets eying him out of the corner of his eye. " Not quite. " He said standing infront of Keyth. " Your in danger, Keyth Tasanagi." Keyth eyes were locked onto Jet's own eyes in a death stare. " Tell me something i dont know." " You do not understand Tasanagi." He said walking away. "If you do not obtain the items and seek refuge into the worlds unknown. Then you will die here. They will find you. The Agency knows the gate to the worlds unknown is in Kasaihana city. They've known it for years. But the big three stopped them at every turn. But the big three, are not the big three anymore. With Donnie Dead, and Now Keyome dead. That leaves Tetsu, and who knows when he will die. But he cant do this alone. Neither can you..." Keyth kept his head up looking at the Cyborg out of the corner of his eye still. " I dont know, what the fuck your talking about..." " Goto your friend, the Ryoji boy, and look for Tetsu. He will tell you what to do..." "The super cop?... Wait why would Densuke know anything about the super cop?" Jet smiled and put his helmet back on. " That's for you to find out, brother." He said watching Keyth get onto his bike, looking back at Jet. "... Your full of shit..." He said taking off and driving off to school. Jet stood there with a smile on his face though it broke when he turned to eye the man behind him. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Kite)) " Are you happy now..." The Mysterious Agent Angel smirked. " Yes, Yes i am happy. Thank you officer jet, you have accomplished a great goal, and have surved your country proudly." " The government is just as corrupt as Kasaihana... is there no peace in this world, where clairty and love reside.." Agent angels smile drifted. " You are a robot, what do you know of happyiness." He said in a cold tone. " And you are a monster... in disquise." He said to Agent angel. " Anyways, Tasanagi will goto his friend and obtain those artifacts, and he shall lead us right into the World of the Unknown. Your job is done robot. Carry on officer.." Jets fist clenched. " Do you belive you feel human emotion? This right and wrong you have. They are not real. You feel nothing, in that cold body of yours. Do you?" Jet closed his eyes turning his head from as the man dispersed into nothing. "...Your wrong about me.." He said under his breathe as he walked away. < To Ark 7 Ep 31 To Ark 7 Ep 33 >